


Soft Love

by Nikolaus_Chaser



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Blow Jobs, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Dean, Breeding, Creampie, Dean and Cas have a lot of kids, Erectile Dysfunction, M/M, Nipples, Omega Castiel/Alpha Dean Winchester, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Soft Cock Kink, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 15:42:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12987216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikolaus_Chaser/pseuds/Nikolaus_Chaser
Summary: Alphas can be hit-or-miss when it comes to these things, though.  Some Alphas can have a have sex drive like a war horse, keep getting hard and popping knots well into their Golden Years.  Others-- most Alphas, in fact, with Dean included in that majority-- aren’t quite so lucky.





	Soft Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [almaasi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/almaasi/gifts).



> So... I started writing this after I read Almaasi's "Woah There Cowboy" and she kind of inspired me bonding over soft penises. Don't look at me like that, I know it's weird, but I just think they're so cute! So after that conversation I thought to myself that I needed to write some sort of tribute to Dean's soft little cock. And then the characters wound up catching feelings and... 5000 words later, here we are. This is some pretty intense kinky shit here. I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> As for Almaasi, I hope you enjoy this little ficlet as much as I enjoyed yours!

They’ve got the apartment to themselves tonight, a rare occasion that doesn’t happen so often in their busy household.  But then again, ever since all the “kids” in the house morphed into something much more rotten called “teenagers”, and then Emma left for college and Claire got a girlfriend, Bobby started doing marching band and Jack got really into the school swim team…  _ Jeez _ , they have a lot of busy kids.  No wonder they haven’t gotten that much time for themselves in the past 19 years.

Dean takes a long steamy shower just after dinner and is now lounging on his and Castiel’s full-size mattress, memory foam pillow propping his head up as he quietly reads his latest paperback Harlequin romance novel.  This one has a shirtless rancher on the cover and boasts the breath-taking title,  _ “Hold Me, Cowboy” _ .  Dean pushes his reading glasses up the bridge of his nose, thumbing the next page when his husband walks into the room, smiling at the sight of Dean sprawled out on the bed.

“Well aren’t you a sight for sore eyes,” Castiel chuckles, coming around the side of the bed to peck his husband’s lips as he begins to shuck his own clothes off mechanically.  Dean doesn’t bother to tear his eyes away from his book, but his lips do quirk up in a fond smile as he returns Castiel’s kiss.

“Y’just saw me in the kitchen 30 minutes ago, babe,” he drawls, turning over the next page of his book and reading on.  Castiel hums thoughtfully as a response to Dean’s snark, and once he’s adorned in only his boxers and nothing else he crawls on to the bed beside Dean.  He presses himself close to his side, nuzzling at his neck and letting a low growl rumble from his chest, almost like a purr.  Dean laughs at the silly affection and finally puts his book away, though he marks his place with a corner fold before he sets it down on the nightstand and turns his full attention to his husband.

“You want somethin’ from me?” He smirks, capturing Castiel’s lips in a languid kiss when the Omega shifts closer, teeth grazing lips and tongues as they move together.  Castiel’s palm presses into Dean’s bare skin, fingers dragging over the planes of his chest and soft abdomen, down through the sparse curls of his happy-trail and then curling around his hip, pulling their bodies closer as Castiel deepens the kiss.  Dean moans softly into his mouth, his eyelids fluttering closed and heart pounding in his chest.  It doesn’t cease to amaze him how even now, 23 years of marriage later and his Omega still has such a drugging effect on him.

“You didn’t bother getting dressed after your shower?” Castiel chuckles when they break apart, ducking his head so that he can leave open-mouthed kisses along Dean’s collarbone and chest.  If he leave hickeys on his husband’s skin where they can openly be seen, their kids will never let them hear the end of it.  Besides, Dean says that 46 is much too old to be walking around with giant hickeys on your neck (although Castiel disagrees) and insists that Casis only allowed to mark him below the collar.  It’s not like they don’t bear each other’s mating marks anyway; each of them share a large crescent-moon bite on the side of their necks which they wear proudly, and which haven’t faded in the slightest since the very day they gave them to each other, 23 long years ago.

“I figured you were just gonna undress me anyway, once you came in,” Dean explains, smirking at the low noise Castiel makes with his lips against Dean’s skin, most likely agreeing with his Alpha that it’s true.  Castiel is one opportunistic son-of-a-bitch, and every fortuitous moment of alone-time they get these days is one his husband makes the most of.  When Castiel shifts his body so that he’s pressed completely against Dean’s side, lying halfway on top of him as he kisses his way across the Alpha’s chest, he can feel Castiel’s erection pressing against his hips through his boxers. 

“Sweetheart, I don’t think I can…,” he swallows, reaching out and carding his fingers through Castiel’s messy dark hair, distracted by the pleasant feeling of his lips closing over one of his pert nipples.  He sighs, scratching his nails over Castiel’s scalp and then down along his shoulders and back.  Castiel shivers, lifting his head and smiling salaciously up at his husband.  His eyelids flutter closed when Dean smiles and does it again, rougher this time, no doubt leaving red scratch marks all over the skin of Castiel’s back.  He sighs, grinding his hips forward, and Dean feels his husband’s cock twitch in his underwear.  He frowns and shifts, pulling his hand away from Castiel and moving to get up.  “I’ll, uh… go get a pill.  So that..., y’know,” he ducks his head, a shameful blush rising on his cheeks as he tries to wriggle free from Castiel’s hold.  The Omega frowns and moves, not to let his husband get up but to pin him down, strong hands pinning his shoulders to the bed as he looks down at his husband crossly.

“Dean, look at me,” he says, and it takes another moment before Dean finally obliges, jerking his head up and staring defiantly up at his husband.  He blinks in surprise when he finds his husband not looking down at him angrily, but with a soft, fond expression on his face.  With love in his eyes.  Dean blinks hard and squeezes his eyes shut again, refusing to look at his husband even as he feels his gentle touch against his cheek, his fingers carding delicately through his hair.

“Alpha,” he sighs sweetly, leaning down and pressing a gentle kiss to Dean’s cheek.  “Let me take care of you, tonight.  Let me worship your body.”

“ _ Caas _ ,” Dean whines, squirming, and he feels Castiel smile against the curve of his neck.  He lets out a disgruntled huff, but nonetheless tilts his head to the side willingly when he feels Castiel licking his way up his neck, nose and teeth and tongue grazing the old mating mark there.  He still remembers the day Castiel put it there; the stinging pain of skin breaking, the taste of his own blood on Castiel’s plump lips, the mind-shattering orgasm as he’d knotted with Castiel for the very first time.  

Presently, Dean lets out a shaky sigh that somehow turns into a pathetic whimper along the way, and Castiel draws back again, shushing him and petting his hands over Dean’s blotchy face and neck.   _ Jeez _ , now he’s crying.  When did he become so sensitive?  He blinks his eyes open and stares up at Cas, who is still perched lightly on his chest and is gazing down at him with the most tender smile on his face.  He chuckles low and leans down to press a kiss to Dean’s lips.  “There’s my beautiful boy.  My strong Alpha.”

Dean purses his lips and looks away.  “Cas, just let me go get the pill.  Thirty minutes and it’ll kick in, we can just lay around and make out or something until then,” he sighs, crossing his arms petulantly over his chest as he waits for Castiel to move.  He hums softly a thoughtful expression on his face.

“Just ‘lay around and make out or somethin’?  Doesn’t sound very romantic to me.” Castiel’s eyebrows knit together, and he finally rolls off of Dean’s chest, though he stays close enough so he can drape his arm over Dean’s hip and hold him back before he can jump off the bed and runs to the bathroom.  “Dean, I won’t stop you from taking your pills.  But every time you do…,” he sighs, shaking his head.  “I don’t want sex with me to become a chore for you.  You hate taking those pills, I know you do.  And I don’t care if you can’t…,” he huffs, rolling his eyes as he says, “ _ get it up _ .  I don’t need you to fuck me for the sex to be good.”

“But it would be better if I could,” Dean replies stubbornly, refusing to meet Castiel’s eyes.  “I mean, what kind of Alpha can’t even knot his Omega?” Dean asks, gesturing widely with his arms in the air.  He frowns, pursing his lips and looking away.  “It’s… embarrassing.”

“I don’t think it’s embarrassing,” Castiel argues.  “Dean, think of it this way… if for some reason I couldn’t take your knot anymore, would you stop being attracted to me?  Would you stop loving me?” His brow creases as he looks at Dean, worried, and he lets out an annoyed huff in response.

“It’s not like that, Cas.  It’s different for Alphas.”

“I know, baby,” Castiel smothers any response Dean was ready to give with a wet, sloppy kiss to his lips and then dips his head down to mouth at Dean’s neck and jaw.  “But you don’t need those pills to make you an Alpha.  They make you so moody, anyway,” Castiel says, pressing featherlight kisses against Dean’s neck, his lips barely touching his husband’s skin but still leaving him warm and tingly in every place they briefly touch.  “I’ll make you feel so good, Alpha.  Let me take care of you.”

Dean pouts. “Remember when I was the one sayin’ that to you during your heats,” he says crossly, but shivers despite himself when Castiel begins to lick at his earlobe.  It’s always been a weak spot for him, and he feels warm heat pooling low in his belly. His cock twitches but doesn’t harden, and Dean reaches down to grasp his soft dick, touching and rubbing himself as Castiel continues to kiss him.

“Heats aren’t so bad anymore though,” Castiel answers in a mumble against Dean’s skin.  He draws back only a little bit so that he can look Dean in the eyes.  “It’s okay that our bodies are slowing down, Dean.  We are getting older.”

Someday, Castiel will go through menopause.  His heats will stop entirely, his reproductive hormones will decline, and he won’t be able to conceive children anymore-- not that that’s a problem, since they’ve already raised up a family of four rowdy teenagers and Dean has promised him he’ll be allowed to adopt a cat when his biological clock inevitably times out.  But even with menopause, most Omegas can remain sexually active with lively libidos well into their old age.  This right now, can be evidenced by the fattened erection Castiel is slowly grinding against Dean’s hip, as he lays gently, nipping bites and kisses along the Alpha’s stubbled neck.

Alphas can be hit-or-miss when it comes to these things, though.  Some Alphas can have a have sex drive like a war horse, keep getting hard and popping knots well into their Golden Years.  Others-- most Alphas, in fact-- aren’t so lucky in that department.  At as early an age as forty years old, a lot of Alphas begin experiencing erectile dysfunction and lowered sex drives. Their ruts stop coming entirely by the time they’re fifty,  and most Alphas lose the ability to knot at a certain age as well.  And although there are surgeries or pills (like the ones Dean has) that can help address the issue, most Alphas are forced to accept that when they get older, they just won’t be able to pop a knot any more.  

With his prescription eds, Dean has found that he can still make a knot and tie himself with his Omega.  Which is good for when Castiel goes into heat, or if they’re both feeling particularly passionate one night, but sometimes taking the pills is more trouble than it’s worth.  Knotting can become painful for Alphas as they age, and the most embarrassing three hours of Dean’s life was when Castiel forced him to go to the hospital mid-sex because his knot hurt so bad.

Dean startles when he feels Castiel’s hand close over his own, gently tugging and stroking the soft flesh of his barely-there erection.  He’s not even semi-hard, but at least here’s some blood pumping down there, and his soft, pink cock flops against his hip when he lets it go.  Castiel picks up after him, pressing his thumb against the crown of his penis and swirling around the tiny droplet of precum he’s leaking from his slit.  Dean’s hips jerk upward and he moans, closing his eyes, whispering his mate’s name.

“That’s good, baby.  Let me take care of you,” Castiel murmurs, and his lips drag a wet line over Dean’s chest.  He mouths at a nipple, sucking the rosy bud to a peak and then nipping at the sensitive flesh.  Dean keens and jerks against him, reaching out a hand and threading his fingers through Castiel’s hair.

“Sensitive,” he gasps.  Castiel chuckles darkly, grinds his hips against Dean’s thigh and lets his own swollen erection poke at his Alpha’s hip.  He’s dripping precum all over the place, his own cock lush and red at the tip, slick leaking down the back of his thighs.  The smell of him overwhelms Dean-- how is it that after so many years he can still make Dean dizzy with arousal?-- and he climbs up on top of his Alpha, slotting their hips together and pushing up against him.  

“Fuck, that’s good,” Castiel breathes and Dean moans, loving the sound of a curse word on Castiel’s lips.  It’s so rare, his husband is so put together all the time, but it’s nice to know that  _ he  _ can still draw such a strong reaction from his Omega too, after all these years.  Dean takes confidence in this and lifts his arms up, wrapping them around Castiel’s soft torso and letting his hands wander up and down the Omega’s back.  He drags his fingers down the crack of Castiel’s ass, pushing his index finger through the tantalizing slick that’s dripping from his hole, down past his taint and along the seam of his balls.  He cups them in his hand, feeling how full and heavy they are, and gives them a gentle squeeze.  Castiel squawks, biting down on Dean’s left pectoral, his hips jerking against Dean’s.  A fat blob of precum drips onto Dean’s belly, and he uses his other hand to swipe it up.

“Open baby?” he murmurs, holding up his fingers, and with a dazed look in his eyes Castiel obeys, moaning when Dea thrusts his fingers into the Omega’s mouth.  He sucks them off slowly, swirling his tongue around and around, tasting his own slick on Dean’s fingers.  The Alpha’s cock pulses in Castiel’s hand, but still doesn’t harden.  Castiel strokes his soft flesh as he continues to lave at Dean’s fingers languidly.  Dean lets loose a guttural moan, and Castiel smirks, pulling off his digits with a  _ pop. _

“S’that what you want, sweetheart?  You want me to suck your cock?”  He ducks down again and presses gentle kisses to Dean’s rib cage and stomach. Dean groans.

“Yeah, yeah… Please, Cas,” he whispers.  Castiel smiles, all gummy and white and brilliant, and noses his way along Dean’s hips and the curls of pubic hair that frame his cock.  With a soft sigh, he sucks the head of Dean’s prick into his mouth, rolling his tongue against the spongy soft crown.  His tongue dips against the slit, chasing the lingering taste of precum, but Dean doesn’t make anymore even under the attention of Castiel’s mouth.  Dean keeps one hand on Castiel’s shoulder, thumb stroking the mating bite on his neck, and his other hand clutches desperately at the sheets.  It’s a good thing that the kids are all out of the house tonight, because when Dean moans it’s loud and long, and the noises he makes only encourage Castiel to suck him down deeper, harder.  “ Oh, fuck. Ohhhh, fuck ,” Dean moans, nails scraping Castiel’s shoulder as he moves his hand to tangle fingers into his mate’s dark, messy hair.  He tugs and Castiel pulls back, Dean’s soft dick flopping against his rosy spit-slick lips.  He’s still smiling.

“You’re so beautiful, Dean,” he says, nosing at the curls of pubic hair around the base of his mate’s cock, poking his tongue out and flicking it against the base.  Dean sighs and lets his eyelids flutter closed, moaning softly as Castiel’s tongue travels lower,  _ lower _ , past his cock and then-- oh  _ God, Casis sucking his balls into his mouth.  _ He keens and whines, and this tie he definitely feels his cock twitch--even if it doesn’t fill up all the way it’s definitely getting to the point of semi-hardness now-- and he coughs out a moan, feeling like his balls have been sucked into some sort of weird, warm, sexy vacuum that just won’t quit stimulating them.  He shivers and whines, feeling Castiel’s teeth graze his most sensitive bits, tongue flicking all over the place as he sucks at the Alpha’s swollen testicles.  One hand comes up and curls around Dean’s cock, tugging at the soft flesh; the other hand travels lower, lower, lower…

“Cas!” Dean’s hips jerk up at the feeling of Castiel’s finger against his rim, pressing down and teasing but not pushing in just yet.  They don’t do it often, but Dean is no stranger to having Castiel’s fingers or cock up his ass, and right now the stimulation is feeling  _ really good. _  Even if Cas doesn’t go all the way to fucking him, Dean thinks he’d be happy to cum with a few of Cas’s fingers up his ass.  Once he starts milking his prostate with those magic fingers of his… Dean knows from experience that he can’t control himself when Castiel touches him like that.   _ Especially  _ if instead of lube he uses his own slick--

“Oh fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck,  _ fuuck _ , Cas, I--” Dean whimpers and moans at the same time, pushing back against Castiel’s hand as he feels his mate’s thumb pressing up against the tight hole, fingers wet with his own slick and pushing up against Dean’s tight pucker.  He wiggles his hips, pushing down, wanting Castiel inside of him.  His cock flops against his thigh, flaccid as ever, but Castiel sucks him into his mouth nonetheless as he pushes a single finger into Dean’s ass, humming and sucking and bobbing as Dean cries out and thrashes against the bed.

“Yes, Cas, baby please…”

“I’ve got you,” Castiel assures him, pulling off his cock with a wet  _ pop _ , wiggling his finger inside of Dean’s tight heat and smiling against his hips.  “God, you’re so tight… Can I fuck you, Dean?  Do you want that?”

“Yes,” Dean whispers, closing his eyes, heart fluttering when Castiel’s finger begins to pull out.  He spits, and a fat glob of saliva drips down along Dean’s taint and slicks his hole, wetting the way some more for Castiel to thrust his finger in and out of Dean’s ass.  His fluttering hole sucks Castiel’s fingers in, sucks in the spit and slick that Castiel coats his fingers with to ease the way, Dean’s hole just as greedy for Castiel’s cock a he is himself.  Another lick along the soft flesh of Dean’s cock, peppering kisses to the velvety flesh, and then Castiel is crawling back up the bed and pressing his body into Dean’s side.  His fingers stay inside of Dean, rocking forward gently, carefully as he stretches his Alpha open for his cock.

“I love you, Dean,” he murmurs, kissing Dean’s cheek.  The Alpha turns his head and captures Castiel’s lips in a soft kiss, sighing into his mouth and smiling back at him.  He rocks his hips, pushing back against Castiel’s hand.  

“Thank you,” he answers.  Castiel grins.

“Do you think I can make you cum today, baby? Cum on my cock… my fingers.  Maybe into my mouth?” He smiles salaciously, and eats up Dean’s answering moan with a kiss.  “I hope so.  So beautiful when you cum, baby,” he withdraws his fingers from Dean’s ass, but the Alpha doesn’t need to wait long before they’ve returned-- two this time, instead of one-- coated in more of Castiel’s slick and pushing insistently up against his sensitive pucker.  He groans and arches his back, and they kiss against as Castiel rocks his fingers into Dean’s body.

“Want… I want…”

“What?” Castiel asks, peppering Dean's chin and jaw with kisses.  His fingers make a wet sound as they pump into Dean’s pert ass, and he spreads his legs wider, letting his soft cock flop between his legs.  Dean sees himself and squeezes his eyes closed and turn away, but Castiel doesn’t let him get too far, cupping his cheek and pulling him back in for a supple kiss to the lips.  “What do you want, baby?”

“No, what I want, I can’t…” he whimpers, trying to dodge Castiel’s kisses but failing, his lips searing as his mate kisses and nips at them, conquering Dean’s mouth with his tongue.  He whimpers again, and when they break apart he gasps out, “Want to cum inside of you, Cas, please…”

Castiel groans.  “My strong Alpha,” his hips jerk forward against Dean’s leg, smearing his high with wet, sticky precum.  He pulls his fingers from Dean’s ass-- the Alpha clenches and feels his hole flutter around nothing-- and clambers up on top of his body, grinding their hips together.  Castiel’s hard ock brushes Dean’s soft member, slick wet and pink organs bumping and grinding, and Castiel places his hands on Dean’s chest to steady himself as he grinds down against his mate’s body.  “Is this what you want?” he breathes, reaching back and grabbing Dean’s cock, barely even semi-hard but still just stiff enough for him to press against his slick hole and push down against.  Dean’s breath catches-- he feels the spongy head of his cock slip into Castiel’s hole, his Omega’s tight, warm, wet ass sucking him in.  Dean groans and flexes his hips automatically, fucking into his mate on instinct, and Castiel keens and moans.

“De _ ean _ ,” he begs.  Dean’s breath catches in his throat and he grabs Castiel’s hips, fingers digging roughly into the flesh of Castiel’s hips, and he fucks up into his Omega’s channel as best he can.  His cock is soft but it still feels good, the stimulation is all there… If he closes his eyes he can pretend… His breath comes out in harsh gasps as he bounces Castiel on his cock, humping him from underneath, moaning at the sight of his Omega moaning and writhing on top of him.

“Yes, yes, yes, yes,” Dean chants, gasping, fucking roughly into Castiel’s hole.  His belly is full of hot pleasure, his cock is twitching inside of Cas’s hole even though he knows its still soft, and he moans.  “Fuck, fuck, Cas… Gonna fill you up.  This is what I wanted… What you wanted... Ohh…”

“Dean!” Castiel gasps, and with Dean’s hands stabilizing his hips he brings his hands up, cupping his flat-chested breasts and squeezing, twisting his nipples and moaning desperately.  Dean groans.

C“Fuck, that’s good, play with your tits, Cas… Fuck, remember when they were full of milk for our babies, gonna breed you up full Cas… Cas,  _ Cas _ !” he whines pitifully as he feels his balls draw up, desperate to release the fluid they’ve built up.  He cries out and collapses back against the bed, and Castiel topples with him, Dean’s flaccid dick slipping from his slick hole as Castiel scrambles to not land on top of his husband’s face.

“Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, Cas, please…,” Dean gasps, squeezing his soft cock in his hand desperately, legs spread like a whore as he looks up at his Omega with pleading eyes.  Castiel nods dazedly and scrambles between Dean’s legs, scooping up some slick from his own ass and shoving three fingers into Dean’s hole, twisting and stretching him rougher than he probably should be.  Dean screams and arches off the bed, cock pulsing in his hand, and he can feel his orgasm building up… he’s almost there, but it’s difficult… if he can just get Cas’s cock inside of him…

“Oh, oooohhh, Caaaas,” he whines, rim fluttering and stretching around the girth of Castiel’s fat cock, as he pushes himself into Dean’s flushed body.  His hole it greedy-- it twitches and flutters, sucking Castiel in, pulsing around his length as Castiel eases himself inside.  Dean moans and shivers, eyes fluttering shut, and Castiel reaches behind himself again to collect more slick.  He smears it all over his cock and Dean’s hole, trying to ease the way just as Dean begins to hump against him, as desperate for Castiel’s cock inside him as Castiel is desperate to be inside him.

“Feels…. Oh,” Castiel sighs, words failing him, and he pushes himself deeper into Dean’s tight asshole.  God, but he loves fucking Dean.  he loves the way his Alpha squirms for him, begs…

“Cas,” Dean gasps, hand stripping his cock desperately, and Castiel bats Dean’s hand away so that he can stroke the Alpha’s soft cock the way he wants. Right now he just gives him a tight squeeze, one that makes Dean whimper, and then presses his thumb up against the slit as he slowly draws his hips back and thrusts.  Dean groans and Castiel smiles.

“Next time we’ll have to sound you,” Castiel murmurs, stroking the crown and the sensitive little bundle of nerves just on the underside of Dean’s cock.  His Alpha starts to pump his hips, subconsciously moving and pumping his cock into Castiel’s hand.  He firms up under Castiel’s hand, just a little bit, and the Omega smiles.  He starts to move his hips with earnest, fucking into Dean’s tight ass like Dean was fucking him just moments ago.  He moans.  “You always cum fast when I sound you.”

“Feels weird,” Dean grinds out, pushing his hips back against Castiel’s cock.  “Makes you feel like you gotta piss and cum all at once.  Lights up all my nerves.”

Castiel smiles and thrusts his hips.  “You like it,” he says, grinning.  Dean shrugs and smiles back, lifting a hand up so he can tweak at Castiel’s nipple.

“Yeah.  We’ll do it next time,” he huffs, a moan punching out of his gut, and then Castiel slams into his prostate gland.  He whimpers, tears coming to his eyes, and after just two more thrusts he’s cumming.  Dribbles of cum seep out of his cock, all over Castiel’s hand, and he howls and humps Castiel’s fist as it pours out.  His balls draw up tight and tears leak down his cheeks, and Castiel just keeps grinding his cock right into Dean’s prostate as thin, sticky cum leaks down the side of his cock and all over Castiel’s fingers.

“Open, baby?” Castiel asks, smirking, and moans loudly when Dean opens his mouth dutifully and takes Castiel’s fingers inside.  He’s still crying, his soft cock still dribbling against his hip, smearing sticky release all over the place as he sucks his own cum off his mate’s fingers.  Castiel groans and flexes his hips, moving his cock inside of Dean’s sensitive hole, feeling his walls clench and tighten around his length.  “Oh, Dean, you’re so hot.  So sexy.  My beautiful Alpha, oohhh…”  he hisses, eyes closed, and thrusts deep inside of Dean a few more times before he stills and sighs.  His brow knits together in an expression Dean is very familiar with, and a moment later Dean fels Castiel’s thick spurts of cum filling his ass.  Castiel groans loudly and opens his mouth, mouth dropping open as he stares at Dean, cheeks flush, mouth wrapped around his fingers, soft cock  _ still _ leaking cum all over his belly.  He sobs, cock pulsing inside of Dean, and he cums again with a desperate sob of Dean’s name.

They don’t move for a few long minutes after that, both men collapsed and panting harshly against each other’s necks, gentle fingers trailing all over their hips and torsos and necks.

“If we don’t move soon we’ll be stuck dried together,” Dean murmurs, pressing a soft kiss to Castiel’s neck.  “Kind of gross to think about the cum drying between us.”

Castiel laughs.  ‘That’s your fault, baby.  All my cum is stored in this tight ass of yours,” he grinds his hips against Dean’s ass, and when he moves his own cock-- now finally soft all well-- slips free from Dean’s abused hole.  With it, a steady stream of cum leaks out, and Castiel moans at the sight.

“Fuck, I’m getting hard again,” Castiel moans, then laughs at the cross expression on Dean’s face.  “What? You jealous?”

“Yes!  Show off,” he grumbles.  Castiel grins and presses a sloppy kiss to Dean’s chin, shifting and rolling off of his mate’s body. He pats him on the ass.

“Come on, sweet Alpha.  Let’s go take a shower.”

Dean lifts an eyebrow.  “Shower sex is not as easy as it sounds, baby,” he answers.  Castiel grins, leans down and captures Dean’s lips in a slow, sexy kiss.

“Yeah, that’s what you say every time.  I’ll race you to the bathroom,” he giggles, hops up, and runs out of the room.  With a labored sigh and a fond smile, Dean rolls off the bed and goes to follow his mate.  Yeah, this is alright.  Their bodies may get old, but their love life-- that’s always going to stay forever young.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment with your feedback! I worked very hard on this!


End file.
